1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a media processing device, a check processing device, and a method of controlling a media processing device.
2. Related Art
Devices that read information from a slip or other document to be read, and change the discharge destination of the document according to the result of reading the document, are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H09-62798. The device described in JP-A-H09-62798 reads a barcode from a sheet medium, which is the document to be read, and determines that sheets that are read successfully are normal sheets, and sheets for which reading failed are defective sheets. A control gate is then operated to change the output destination of the sheet so that normal sheets and defective sheets are discharged into different discharge units.
Media processing devices that convey checks or other media and record images on the media while being conveyed are also known. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2002-255393. This type of media processing device stores plural sheets of media in a loading unit, and continuously performs a process including conveying and recording on each of the plural media.
If a next process is applied to the process medium after a first process is completed, as described in JP-A-H09-62798, the next process cannot be performed if the process medium reaches the position of the next process before the first process ends. As a result, this device according to the related art requires a process medium conveyance path that is long to the position where processing occurs. When the next process applied to the medium changes according to the result of recording in the media processing device that conveys checks or other media and records images on the media while being conveyed, the conveyance path to the processing position must be sufficiently long, and reducing device size is difficult.